


The Ugly Christmas Sweaters

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Series: Two for One: A Stucky x Reader Polyamorous Series [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas Party, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Males kissing, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, buckysteve - Freeform, stevebucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: You buy Steve and Bucky ugly Christmas sweaters to wear to Tony’s party.





	The Ugly Christmas Sweaters

 

 

“What the hell is an ugly Christmas sweater party?” Bucky grumbled, reading the invitation over your shoulder.

You turned your head and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “It’s just like it sounds, Buck, a party where everyone wears an ugly Christmas sweater.”

“I’m not going,” he said.

“Um, yes you are,” you grinned. “Steve, too.”

“I don’t own an ugly Christmas sweater, so therefore I can’t go,” Bucky shrugged, a smirk teasing the corners of his lips. “Bummer.”

“Your enthusiasm is overwhelming,” you deadpanned. “But you’re going. I bought sweaters for both you and Steve weeks ago.”

“Weeks ago?” he muttered, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. “The invitation came today. Hand carried by Ms. Pepper Potts herself.”

“I might have known about the party for awhile now,” you said. “Pepper told me she was planning it. So I took the liberty of buying us all sweaters.”

“What does it look like?” Bucky asked. “Because if it’s too ugly, I’m not wearing it.”

“You’ll see on Saturday,” you giggled. You threw your arms around his neck and kissed him. “I promise to make it worth your while.”

Bucky’s arms snaked around your waist, pulling you flush against his body, his lips on your neck, sucking greedily. You laughed again and danced out of his arms, heading for the door to his quarters.

“I’ll see you later, Buck,” you called back over your shoulder.

* * *

“This is so bad,” Steve laughed, tugging the sweater over his head and examining himself in the full-length mirror in your bathroom. “I’m not sure I can handle wearing this.” He pressed a kiss to your cheek. “I gotta admit though, you did a good job buying these.”

You couldn’t help but smile at Steve in his red, white, and blue sweater. You’d stumbled into a shop at the mall carrying ugly sweaters, with an entire section devoted to the Avengers. While you’d wanted to buy every sweater in the place, you’d behaved yourself and only bought three - one for each of you. Of course, the one that was obviously devoted to Captain America was perfect for Steve. It was a little tight - his biceps were giving it a run for its money, practically bursting at the seams - but he looked fantastic in it. Or as fantastic as one could look in an ugly sweater.

You slipped yours over your head and tugged it into place. You hadn’t been able to find one that paid homage to both Steve and Bucky, so you’d gone with one covered in cats wearing Santa hats and doused in multi-colored ribbon.

“Cats, huh?” Steve murmured, eyeing you up and down.

You spun in a circle, laughing. “I like it,” you said.

“I like you,” Steve growled, pulling you into his arms and pushing you against the wall. He caught your lips in his, kissing you hard and fast, one hand on the back of your head, holding you to him. His other hand slid down your side and around your back, cupping your ass, lifting you up and into his arms. You moaned a little in the back of your throat, wondering how much time you had before the party started.

“I’m not wearing this!” Bucky shouted from the other room, reminding you that you only had one super soldier in their sweater; you still had one to convince.

Steve released you, reluctantly, setting you on your feet, your hand in his as he followed the sound of Bucky’s voice. You found him sitting on the edge of your bed, his sweater crumpled in a ball beside him, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Buck, you have to wear it,” Steve said. “Tony said nobody gets into the party without an ugly sweater.”

“Then I’m not going to the party,” Bucky mumbled. “Guess you’re going without me.”

“Buck -” Steve scrubbed a hand over the back of his neck.

“I got this,” you smiled. “Give us a second, will you?”

Steve kissed your cheek, but his eyes were on Bucky as he left the room. You waited until he was gone before crossing the room to stand in front of Bucky. You nudged his arms apart and straddled him, your fingers in his hair, twisting in the strands, tipping his head back so you could see his eyes.

“It’s not gonna work, Y/N,” he whispered. “You’re not gonna convince me to wear it.”

“Please, Bucky, for me,” you murmured.

He shook his head, a ghost of a smile on his lips. “You know I’d do anything for you, doll,” he chuckled. “But that sweater is a monstrosity.”

It really was a monstrosity - dominated by the huge, bright yellow Avengers’ A on the front, with snowflakes, Thor’s hammer, Hulk’s fist, Cap’s shield, Tony’s Iron Man mask, and even that Spiderkid’s symbol on it. As soon as you’d seen it you’d known it was perfect for Bucky.

“It’s all in good fun,” you said. “Everyone will be wearing ugly sweaters, not just us. And, rumor has it that Tony’s got some big prize planned for the person with the ugliest sweater. I’m sure you’ve got a chance to win.”

“Appealing to my competitive side, huh?” Bucky rolled his eyes.

“It usually works,” you shrugged.

“Fine,” he grumbled. “I’ll wear the stupid sweater. But, I better win and if I don’t -”

“Oh, you’ll win, sweetheart,” you winked as you climbed off of his lap. “Maybe not Tony’s prize, but I can promise you that whatever you walk away with from that party, it’ll be good.” You grabbed the sweater and held it out to him. “Put it on and I’ll let you take mine off later.”

“You’re such a tease,” he muttered, grabbing the offensive sweater and yanking it over his head.

“Hmm, you ain’t seen nothin’ yet.” You looked him up and down, nodding helpfully once the sweater was on. You put your hands on his hips and stepped right up against him. “You look adorable.” You kissed the corner of his mouth.

“Unbelievably cute,” Steve said from the doorway.

“I don’t need any lip from you, punk,” Bucky growled.

“Mmm, too bad, jerk,” Steve murmured, crossing the room to stand beside the two of you. “Could have been fun later.”

Bucky caught Steve’s hand in his, tugging him closer, his arm sliding around Steve’s waist, his lips on Steve’s, the two of them sharing a kiss that had your blood boiling and once again wondering how fashionably late you could be before it was considered rude.

Bucky released Steve with a sigh. “Alright, let’s get this thing over with,” he mumbled, tugging at his too tight sweater. “The sooner we get to the party, the sooner I can get this thing off.”

* * *

Bucky ignored your squealing, easily slinging you over his shoulder and carrying you through the Tower’s halls back toward your quarters with Steve trailing close behind. Despite your squealing, you were glad that Bucky was carrying you; you’d had a lot to drink and you were a bit unsteady on your feet.

Of course, neither of the super soldiers was feeling anything, even after consuming copious amounts of alcohol for a majority of the evening. Bucky had complained endlessly about the alcohol not having an effect on him, especially after Tony had ragged on him about his sweater for nearly twenty minutes. He kept grumbling that he needed something stronger to get him through the night and help him deal with Tony.

Of course, despite his complaints, Bucky got the last laugh, winning not only the ugliest sweater contest, but an impromptu prize for Pepper’s favorite sweater. Steve had walked away with the most self-indulgent award, thanks to his sweater being nearly identical to his uniform. Tony had been especially pleased to give that one away, considering Pepper had told him he was a shoo-in to win it. After winning, Bucky had relaxed and begun to enjoy himself, something that had made you extremely happy.

Once he got to your room, Bucky shoved the door open and carried you inside, cutting through the small living area and heading straight for the bedroom. He tossed you on the bed, laughing at your breathless scream.

“Clothes off, now,” he ordered, the ‘don’t-argue-with-me’ tone of his voice sending heat blasting through you. You did as he instructed, stripping off your clothes quickly.

Steve was barely through the door before Bucky was on him, pulling their obnoxious, handmade, winning trophies - one made from what looked like those plastic pool noodles and the other made from tin cans and string - out of his hands and tossing them aside before pushing Steve against the wall, holding him there with his body, one hand on either side of his head, leaning into him, kissing him until Steve was gasping for air.

“I’m gonna watch you make her scream, Stevie,” Bucky growled, stepping back and yanking his sweater off, dropping it to the floor. He toed off his shoes, then he peeled off his jeans and boxers, leaving him completely naked. He wrapped his metal hand around the back of Steve’s head, dragging him back into another kiss, both men groaning as they licked and sucked and bit at each other’s lips.

Bucky released Steve, sauntered across the room, arranged the pillows on the bed to his liking, and sat down, his back against the headboard. You settled yourself between Bucky’s legs, your back against his chest, his half hard cock pressing into your back.

You watched Steve strip off his clothes, then he was crawling up the bed toward you. Bucky pushed your legs open, Steve between them, his head dropping to the apex of your thighs, his tongue darting out and brushing lightly against you. He slid his hands under your ass, his tongue flattening as he moved over your folds and inside you. You groaned, your hips rising to meet his mouth. Bucky’s hand closed around your breast, pinching and twisting your erect nipple, tugging it as he kissed your neck just under your jaw. His other hand slipped between your legs, teasing your clit while Steve explored you with his tongue.

Your eyes closed and you let the boys take over. Your boys. Your head was spinning, fueled by desire, need, and alcohol. You moved with them, undulating against Steve’s mouth, turning your head to kiss Bucky, your hand over his as he massaged your breast. Bucky moaned into your mouth, his cock twitching against your back. His finger slid into you, alongside Steve’s tongue, his thumb circling your clit, the sensation sending you reeling, the orgasm slamming into you, your hips jerking, your head thrown back against Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky held your legs open as Steve continuing devouring you, not letting up, your slick covering his face as you came over and over again, screaming Steve’s name.

Steve didn’t stop until your were a writhing mess, barely able to move. He sat up, his arms around you, pulling you with him, kissing you, a moan leaving you when you tasted yourself on his lips. While Steve was busy kissing you, Bucky kneeled behind you. Steve stretched out on the end of the bed, so you dropped to your hands and knees and crawled toward him, taking his cock in your hand, running it up and down the length several times before sliding your mouth down his throbbing shaft.

Bucky put his hand in the middle of your back, the head of cock pressing into you. You moaned as he thrust deep into you, Steve’s cock hitting the back of your throat as you fell forward.

Steve’s head fell back as the vibrations from the moan shot through him, a deep groan leaving him. Bucky kept moving, setting a steady, satisfying rhythm, him thrusting into you, you sucking Steve into your mouth. You wrapped a hand around the base of his cock, using your lips and hands to fuck him as Bucky slammed into you from behind. The sound of moans, heavy breathing, and skin moving against skin filled the room, the air heavy with your combined desires. After a few minutes, Bucky grunted and you felt him stiffen behind you, his hands tight on your hips as he let go, his cock twitching and pulsing as he orgasmed.

“Don’t stop, doll,” Steve growled, his eyes closed, his hips thrusting, one hand on the back of your head, the other clenched tightly in the blankets on the bed.

Bucky fell to the bed beside you with a satisfied sigh, his eyes on you and Steve. You released Steve with a wet pop, and before you could so much as blink, he flipped you to your back and entered you, hard, fast, and deep. He pounded into you, chasing his orgasm. You met every thrust with one of your own, your nails digging into his ass, your body on fire, the pleasure almost too much to bear, until you felt yourself falling over the edge again, Steve right behind you.

Steve rolled off of you, his hand on your stomach, his sweat-slicked body tight against your side. Bucky was on your other side, his hand on your arm. All three of you were breathing heavily and the boys had their eyes closed, most likely falling asleep. You intertwined your fingers with theirs and closed your eyes.

“Can I throw that sweater away now?” Bucky murmured.


End file.
